From Me Too You
by UniversalGalaxyStar
Summary: Ryuko is out with Mikisugi when he decides to buy a necklace for his 'special lady'. Ryuko gets angry, storming off causing the stripper to follow and they arrive back at her house. He decides to give the delinquent a little present from him to her. MikiRyu.


**Fandom:** Kill la Kill

 **Summary:** Mikisugi decides to help Ryuko carry

 **Characters:** Ryuko and Mikisugi

 **Pairing:** Ryuko x Mikisugi

* * *

It was a normal day for the people of Honno town, the sun shining, birds chirping, just having a leisurely time.

A certain pair was walking down the street, making a ruckus while doing so.

"Dammit Mikisugi I never asked for you help!" Ryuko yelled in anger at her old teacher.

"Now Ryuko, it's only the gentleman thing to do by helping a lady carry her bags," Mikisugi replied helping Ryuko carry some of her groceries.

"Whatever," she huffed, "besides, it's not like I needed it anyway." She readjusted a bag so that the plastic wasn't pinching her hand. The delinquent was about to get a tighter grip on the bag when it was snatched from her. "Hey!"

The stripper beside her just put the bag in his hand as he calmly walked down the street. "If you need help all you have to do is ask you know," he said.

"Like I'd need help from the likes of you!" She declared defiantly, not caring if she came off a little harsh.

"Alright then," he said walking in front of her. They walked for a little while till he stopped at a tiny vendor stand.

"What are we-!"

"I need to pick something up," Mikisugi interrupted setting the bags down. "I need something small and simple, but intricate," he told the woman looking at a set of necklaces.

"Ooo~ for a special lady I see," the woman replied.

He looked up, "Yes, actually," he responded smiling fondly. Ryuko silently looked over and a boiling feeling of anger rushed through her.

Shopping for another woman while she was around. He really was just a perverted old man.

"Is she "the one"?" The store's lady inquired.

"I would like to believe so." The answer came smoothly from the former teacher's lips.

The shop keeper smiled and nodded, mumbling something about young love.

"I'm actually going over her house for the first time today," Mikisugi commented. Ryuko huffed.

Her face felt like it was on fire. Her cheeks kept going ablaze. And her ears kept ringing from the conversation they were having. What was the feeling she carried deep inside her? It was… jealously.

"I'm leaving," Ryuko declared.

"Uh," the blue haired man turned around to see Ryuko walking off. As she walked off the woman grabbed him a pretty blue pendant with a incredible red hue at the bottom in to the middle it was purple with swirls engraved in it. He smiled. Grabbed it in a tiny bag and paid the vendor woman, running after the hotheaded delinquent.

He caught up, stalking quietly behind her. It was until they reached the mansion that Ryuko now stayed at with Satsuki that he called out to her. "Now Ryuko," he chided.

She huffed and turned away. "I don't want to hear it!" She declared opening the door, going straight to the kitchen. Mikisugi still followed in suit. Her rough hands set the bags down, angrily putting her purchases away. The former teacher also did the same. Ryuko turned around and screamed, "Get out!"

"And why should I? I'm only trying to be a helpful citizen," he replied.

"Well why should you be here when you can be with this wonderful woman of yours," she retorted snappily. "I mean, your finally visiting her house today! So why even be here?!" The teenager yelled.

"Ryuko I-"

"Don't 'Ryuko I' I don't want to hear it! I've heard that way too many times," she commented. "Besides, you should leave if you're going to her house for the very first time!"

"But Ryuko-"

The hotheaded teen's face turned full bright red as she turned to the latter. "What!"

Mikisugi smirked. "I'm already at her house," he explained.

"H-huh? But this is my house….."

"Yes. I know."

Mikisugi walked over and moved in close wrapping something around her neck, then backed up. "What is this?" Ryuko looked down to see the pendant the he bought earlier. "But I thought this was for-"

"My special lady, yes. I think you can tell why I gave it to you. Not just because your my special lady but you are oh so sexy," the former teacher interrupted.

This time her face blushed a light pink. "Come 'ere you big idiot," she said.

He scooted in close. "Yes?"

Ryuko's lips lightly touched his cheeks and pulled away. "So will you be my special lady?"

"I'm not making any promises."

A/N: **Hey, I hope you guys enjoy this. It's just something I had been working on and finally got to publish. Don't worry, I'm still focusing on my other stories, but I thought everyone might like something to hold them down till I can get to publishing. Bye~**


End file.
